New Girl In Town
by YoungDumbBroke
Summary: Waitress in NYC meeting one pretty interesting redhead.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going on break, Jerry." The waitress behind the counter untied her apron and hung it up on the hook behind her. Her manager peeped his head out from the window of the back room and nodded his head.

"No problem, Beca."

Beca smiled at a few regulars as she made her way towards a booth in the far corner of the coffee shop where she saw her friends lounging around.

"So I told my mom, 'Ma, I'm a big boy. I think it's time I pay my own rent from now on'."

"Aw, your mom still coddling you, Jess?" Beca chimed in as she slid in the booth to sit next to her friends.

Jesse rolled his eyes, "Yes."

"Maybe because it took you until you were 20 to finally move out."

Jesse dramatically banged his fist against the table, the force making the fork clink against the plate in front of him.

"Stacie, she didn't _let_ me move out _until_ I was 20. That was a year ago, I'm finally 21. The fact that I can finally go into a bar and not get kicked out should also mean I could pay my own rent without my mother worrying I'm gonna end up living on the street."

Stacie took a sip of her water and rose her eyebrows.

"Such a mama's boy."

Beca smirked and looked across from her where her friend Amy was sitting rather quiet.

"No opinion on the matter, Amy?"

Amy looked up from her phone, "What?"

Stacie leaned forward and stage-whispered, "We're talking about Jesse being a mama's boy."

Amy scoffed, "Oh, I know that already. Remember in high school when she almost took him to prom?"

Jesse groaned and ducked his head, "Can we change the subject, please?"

"Why? There's so many high school stories of you to look back to." Stacie laughed.

Jesse narrowed his eyes and interlocked his fingers as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? How about in college when you streaked across the quad?"

Beca and Amy exchanged a glance before they broke out in laughter.

"I remember that-"

"-Most memorable time during Junior year!"

"Alright alright. Enough." Stacie rolled her eyes before she too joined in with a giggle of her own before Jesse added his own chuckles as they looked back at the foggy memory of their drunken college career.

"Where's Aubrey?" Beca asked, subconsciously swiping through her phone.

Jesse sipped at his coffee and looked through his recent text messages with the blonde.

"She should be here any minute. She had to stop by Luke's-"

"The boyfriend." Stacie sang.

"They're not together." Jesse contradicted.

"They will be if you don't do something about it." Amy muttered just as the door of the coffee shop opened with a chime from the bell hanging above it.

Jesse frowned, "What-?"

"Hey, Aubrey!" The girls greeted their friend as the blonde walked over with a smile on her face and her blazer freshly ironed.

"Hello, children." Aubrey sat beside Amy who ushered Jesse to scoot over to make more room.

"Rough day at the office?" Beca asked.

Aubrey sighed, "Fucking Heather is going to be the reason I go into cardiac arrest. I don't care if she's straight out of high school, your boyfriend breaking up with you isn't a valid reason to call out of work." The blonde shook her head, "Temps these days."

"Poor Aubrey had to get her own coffee." Amy cooed.

"It sucks." Aubrey huffed, "Bec, can you get me a coffee?"

"I'm on break." Beca whined.

"Ugh you're just like Heather." Aubrey mumbled as she took a sip of Stacie's coffee.

They sat for a while longer talking about anything and everything before they each had to leave, not before agreeing on meeting up later on at Amy's bar for a drink.

* * *

It was nearly closing time and Beca was humming along to the radio playing, a rag hanging off her shoulder as she sprayed down the counter.

She glanced over to the front of the coffee shop, looking out the large windows at the heavy rain falling hard against the glass while people sped walked down the sidewalk.

Beca smirked before she looked back down at the counter to wipe away the surface cleaner.

Jerry walked out from the back room with his hood thrown over his head.

"I'm heading out, Bec. Close up, okay?"

"Gotcha." Beca gave him a curt nod as he exited his shop, leaving Beca to clean up.

Just as she was finishing with the counter, Beca heard the door open with the bell jingling. She assumed it was Jerry before she looked up and saw the woman sigh heavily as she reached a safe haven from the rain.

"Hi, are you closed?" The woman asked.

Beca was momentarily speechless before she found her voice again.

"Not yet. What can I get you?" Beca watched the woman pull off her beanie to reveal ginger locks that flowed naturally off her shoulders as she walked over to the counter to sit on a stool.

"Thank you so much. Can I get a coffee?"

Beca gave her a lopsided grin and nodded, "Comin' right up."

"Thanks!" The woman chirped.

Beca eyed her for a moment as she poured fresh coffee into a mug.

"Are you new around here?" Beca asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

The woman curled her lips with curiosity and raised her eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?"

Beca shrugged and placed the mug in front of the woman who somehow made her insides knot.

"This is a regular spot for the locals here." Beca smirked, "And I think I would have remembered you if you were one of them."

"Oh, really?" The woman took a sip of her coffee and laced her fingers around the mug, "Well, you're right. I just moved here and just my luck I picked the day of a storm to come out and familiarize myself with the area."

Beca chuckled softly, leaning forward slightly against the counter as she offered the stranger a handshake.

"I'm Beca. And I would love to show you around Manhattan some time."

"I'm Chloe." The woman shook Beca's hand and smiled, "And I'd love that."

Beca smiled and pulled away, "Where're you from?"

"Florida." Chloe stated with a lick of her lips. She watched Beca nod her head and shift awkwardly from side to side.

Beca ran her fingers through her hair before pouring herself some coffee.

"What brings you to the big city?" She asked.

"Oh you know the cliché. Wanting to re-invent myself."

Beca grinned, "Don't we all."

Chloe looked down at her phone and then looked outside, the rain continued to fall.

"I should get going."

Beca glanced at the clock and saw that it was a little passed closing time.

"Yeah me too."

Beca quickly washed Chloe's mug before she grabbed her jacket and umbrella and the store keys to lock up. Just before Chloe could say goodbye once they stepped out into the rain, Beca spoke.

"Do you need a ride?" Beca asked in a slight yell in order for Chloe to hear her passed the rain, "With weather like this, it's likely everything will be delayed."

Chloe weighed her options, the rain was an inconvenience and to be standing in it any longer to wait for a bus or a train would be an even bigger one. So she looked over at Beca, who stood under her umbrella with shrugged shoulders because of the brisk air, and nodded before quickly joining the waitress under the umbrella.

They scurried over to Beca's car, a black toyota camry with a Barden University logo stamped on the bumper, and Chloe was relieved once she slid into the passenger seat.

Beca slammed her door shut and let out a sigh. Chloe turned to look at the brunette and with a smirk she said, "You know I was always taught to never get in a car with a stranger."

Beca's lop-sided grin spread across her face for the second time that evening. She fired up her car, feet positioned on the pedals with her hands gripping the steering wheel as she backed out of her parking spot.

"I'm no stranger. We introduced each other, what- do I look like a psychopath or something?" Beca joked. They began to drive through the streets after Chloe put her address into Beca's GPS.

Chloe giggled and turned her head to look at the side of Beca's face.

"Who knows, you could be the unsuspecting type." Chloe raised an eyebrow.

Beca laughed lightly, she glanced to the side where Chloe sat and she smiled a bit before turning back to the road.

"So tell me about Florida."

"What would you like to know?"

Beca shrugged, "Why'd you leave sunny Florida to come here?"

Chloe laid her hands on her thighs, "I told you. I wanted to re-invent myself."

"From what?"

"Where's the fun in keeping you interested if I told you everything?" Chloe winked just before she spotted her apartment building up on the Upper East Side. They pulled up in front of the highrise building and Beca released a long whistle as she looked out the window to admire it.

"Thanks for the ride, Beca." Chloe pulled Beca out of her state of awe with a soft kiss on her cheek before she let herself out of the car and quickly made her way around the front of it.

Beca blinked and quickly rolled down the window just as Chloe approached the main door.

"Wait." Beca called out, making Chloe spin back around in a way that seemed like she expected Beca to do so. The doorman had his hand on the door handle, ready for when Chloe would enter the building.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked.

Beca shrugged a shoulder and tapped her fingers against the side of the car door.

"Can I have your number? Or is that going to remain a mystery too until the next time I see you again."

Chloe smiled and bit her lip, "Pretty much. I'll stop by for a coffee again soon and maybe I'll give it to you."

Beca smirked and shook her head with amusement.

"This your way of keeping me interested?"

Chloe shrugged and pursed her lips, "Could be. Is it working?"

"Yeah, definitely working."

* * *

 **A/N: hey guys. Just something that popped into my head, thought i'd put it out there to see if any of you like it enough for me to continue along with Liquid Courage.**

 **Lemme know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

The pub was packed by the time Beca arrived. The music was blasting and Beca felt the bass vibrations on the soles of her feet as she walked further inside. Despite the many bodies crowding the bar, she was able to spot Amy serving the drinks while her other friends were seated on the stools in front of her.

Beca squeezed her way through the crowd and slipped in between Stacie and Jesse.

"Where the hell were you!" Stacie yelled over the music, her eyes were slightly hooded from the buzz that suddenly went over her.

"Jerry had me close the shop." Beca replied. Beca was just about to mention meeting Chloe but stopped with the extra information on the tip of her tongue. Beca made a quick decision, to wait before she brought up the redhead.

"Oh, okay." Jesse nodded.

Stacie nudged Beca on the arm, making the shorter brunette turn to her. Stacie slyly pointed at Aubrey, signaling for Beca to pay attention.

"So, Bree," Stacie's voice was laced with mockery which Aubrey picked up on as she turned around to give her friend a curious stare, "How's the boyfriend?"

"Who's my boyfriend?" Aubrey deadpanned.

Stacie decided to humor her friend's knack of being stubborn and incorrible.

"You know. He has blonde hair, muscular arms covered in tattoos. A british accent that can make any girl drop their panties."

Beca snorted as she raised her bottle of beer to her lips to take a sip.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "Luke is not my boyfriend."

"He sure acts like it," Amy chimed in while wiping a cup dry, "I swear, that boy is like a dog in heat. I wouldn't be surprised if he starts humping your leg."

"That's a lovely image. Thank you, Amy." Aubrey said, scrunching her face as she raised her martini to take a sip.

From three stools down, Jesse pursed his lips and lowered his gaze as he took a long swig of his beer.

* * *

Aubrey stood up from her desk chair in her cubical to go to the kitchen and refill her thermos.

The sounds of rapid typing, telephone rings, and occasional squeaks from chairs was soon out of her ear shot once she stepping foot into the kitchen and walked over to the water purifier.

"Hey, Aubrey!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes as she recognized the agonizingly annoying voice.

"Hello, Heather." She glanced over her shoulder to look at the girl who walked over to the fridge.

"I spoke to James," Heather sighed, "he gave me all this crap trying to get me to forgive him but I was like, 'no, fuck you!'. I deserve better."

Aubrey stepped away from the water purifier and forced a smile.

"That you do." Aubrey nodded at the temp, "I should get back to work."

"See ya later!" Heather grabbed her sandwich from the fridge and skipped her way out of the kitchen.

Aubrey started the walk back to her cubicle but as she walked by the regional manager's office, the door opened.

"Aubrey. Come here."

Aubrey stopped in her tracks and changed direction, the clank of her heels was muffled once she stepped inside Karen's office with the velvet rugged floors that were similar to the ones in the cubicle workspace.

"Yes, ma'am?"

Karen sat back down in her chair, "How's it going out there?" She pointed her pencil at the door which Aubrey followed with a turn of her head.

"Exactly what do you mean?"

Karen propped her feet up on her desk, her black heels shimmering under the light above them.

"The people. Your coworkers. Does anyone's work performance...stand out?" Karen clarified.

Aubrey's mouth made an O shape and suddenly anxiety and fear washed over her.

"Are you laying people off? Is it downsizing? Because I can vouch for myself when I say I am a valuable worker- I know I've only been here for three years after I graduated college but I've worked my ass off even before I started here. I got an internship here at Link a-and -"

"Aubrey, honey, calm down." Karen chuckled lightly, "It's not downsizing. I'm evaluating people's work ethic and I wanted an inside sources opinion."

Aubrey sighed in relief, "Well, everyone's doing quite well."

Karen tapped her pencil against her knuckles, "I can't promote _everyone_."

 **Promotion**. Aubrey nearly choked, she lowered herself into the black leather chair in front of Karen's desk.

"P-promotion? For what position?"

Karen smiled, "That got your attention, huh? It's for my position."

Aubrey frowned, "Where would you go?"

"I got offered the District Management position in Link Incorporated's Atlanta branch. So I need someone to handle the reins here in sales," Karen gave Aubrey a knowing smile, "someone I trust to fill in my shoes."

Aubrey nodded. She was perfect for this position. She had the ambition, she had the spunk. Her coworkers were already afraid of her. She knew this tech company branch inside and out. All she needed was the title.

"So you haven't made any decisions then?"

Karen shook her head, "I'm asking you because, although I believe you'd be a perfect fit, corporate wants two to choose from and then they'll further evaluate between you and someone else and make a final decision."

Aubrey beamed, "Wow- thank you! Um, I can't think of anyone at the top of my head-"

"No worries," Karen said, "They want a decision by next Thursday. Just have it to me before then."

"Okay."

* * *

Chloe walked out of her apartment building later that evening, her sunglasses resting at the top of her head and her headphones in her ears. The New York City breeze brushed passed her cardigan and a slight chill ran up her spine. She considered going back upstairs for a light coat but once she was already a good distance from her building, she continued walking.

Chloe reached the corner of a bodega and just as she turned, with her hand in her back pocket about to pull her phone out, she was surprised when she was rammed into a fellow pedestrian. The woman's blonde hair blurred Chloe's vision as they made their way down to the ground.

"I am _so_ sorry!" Chloe apologized. The woman groaned softly as she rubbed her forehead from where she collided with Chloe's. Watching her do this only made the same pain on Chloe's own forehead begin to hurt, so she rubbed hers as well.

"No no, it's fine. I wasn't looking." The woman chuckled, "I managed to keep a firm grip on my phone, though. Amazing how we care more about our technologies than our own well being."

Chloe giggled, "Honestly. They rule our entire lives."

"So where were you heading off to in such a haste?" The woman teased.

"A coffee shop over on 3rd and Broadway. Only, I think I was going the right way. I was just about to look for directions," Chloe frowned as she looked around at the different avenue signs and streets, "I just moved here from Florida so I'm still getting to know my way around."

Chloe pushed herself up and offered the woman her hand, "I'm Chloe, by the way. Chloe Snow."

"Aubrey Posen." Aubrey let Chloe pull her back to her feet before she added, "Lucky for you, I was actually making my way over to the coffee shop too. I have some great news to share with one of my best friends that works there, we can walk together."

Chloe beamed, "Great!" She smiled sheepishly when Aubrey pointed for Chloe to turn back around and cross the street, "Wow, I really wasn't walking the right way."

Aubrey laughed, "It's a big city. I remember I got lost trying to make my way through Times Square because my friends decided it'd be funny to spread out to different locations."

Chloe chuckled, "So what's the big news?"

Aubrey smiled and said proudly, "Well, I work at a tech company called Link Incorporated," Chloe froze slightly, "in the sales department. You know, basically just selling the computer equipment the company designs. Anyway, my boss told me today that she's picking me for a promotion but she needs someone else to consider for corporate to make the final decision."

"Wow. That's great." Chloe grinned.

"I know," Aubrey sighed contently, "First regional manager. Next, CEO."

Chloe pursed her lips as they continued walking.

* * *

Beca was wiping down a coffee spill on the counter, the culprit of said spill was still crying in his mother's arms as they exited the shop. Once it was clean, Beca smiled to herself just as Jerry walked out of the back room where his office was.

"Mitchell."

"Yo." Beca spun around and Jerry walked over to her.

"Can you do me a favor? Can you train the new waitress tomorrow?" Jerry clasped his hands together in a begging manner.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Dude, I did it last time with Roy and he was hell."

"Hey!" Roy, the bus boy, called out from a few tables next to the counter.

Beca smirked at him and turned back to Jerry who stuck with his begging pose.

"Can't you get Samantha to do it?"

"Can't do it, Bec. I called out tomorrow for an...appointment." Samantha chimed in as she walked up to the counter from the kitchen.

"Mhm." Beca hummed unconvincingly. Samantha backed up passed Jerry and saluted Beca as she went to take her break.

Beca looked back at Jerry and rolled her eyes at his pouted face.

"Why can't _you_ do it, boss man?"

Jerry sighed, "Because I'm the boss! I give orders and I'm ordering you-"

"No." Beca deadpanned.

Jerry groaned, "I'll give you three more sick days."

"Four."

"Fine."

Beca smirked, "Fine I'll train the newby."

"Thank you. You're the best!" Jerry cheered as he went back to his office.

"I know." Beca mumbled. The bell above the front door chimed just as Beca accidentally knocked over a container of napkins with her elbow. She bent down just as the two customers made their way over to the counter.

"Excuse me." Aubrey knocked on the counter when she saw Beca bent down picking up the container.

Beca smiled at the familiar voice and bounced back up to greet her friend but her greeting was caught in her throat when she locked eyes with the blue ones that she's been hoping to see all day.

"H-Hey." Beca stuttered.

Chloe smiled at her while Aubrey raised her hands to gesture towards her new friend.

"This is Chloe Snow. We _literally_ bumped into each other outside."

Beca nodded, "Yeah we've uh...um, Hi. I'm Beca."

Chloe frowned slightly but played along, making a mental note to ask the brunette about her peculiar behavior.

"Nice to meet you."

Aubrey smiled, "Alright. Chloe place your order, I'm buying. Let me just run to the bathroom real quick."

"Okay, thanks!"

Chloe waited until Aubrey disappeared behind the bathroom door before she turned to look at Beca who was inspecting the napkin container for non-existent smudges or dents due to the fall.

"What was that?" Chloe asked, making Beca shoot her head up.

"Hm?"

Chloe blinked, "Why did you act like you didn't already meet me?"

"Oh," Beca laughed nervously, "It's nothing. I just- her and my other friends have a tendency of scaring away girls that I show interest in so I thought I'd wait a bit."

Chloe found herself smiling, a slight warmth creeping up on her cheeks as Beca tilted her head and grinned.

"What, they overshare about your embarrassing stories?"

Beca nodded, "That and they can be a bit...overwhelming." She laughed, "I mean I love them but they're crazy."

Chloe giggled, "I dig crazy, though."

Beca smiled and shrugged, "Just give it some time. Just like you kept me interested with your mysterious approach. I'll keep you interested my own way. Then you can take the right of passage of meeting my misfit friends."

Chloe smiled and bit her lip, "You seem pretty confident about how all of this is gonna turn out." She barely knew Beca but she'd be lying if wasn't already interested in the brunette. And the keeping it on the DL seemed adventurous, something she was initially looking for when she moved here.

"I heard it was attractive. How am I doing so far?" Beca flirted, she leaned slightly over the counter with her arms crossed against her stomach and the marble surface.

Chloe smiled coyly, "I'll give you a few points. But I'm gonna need more than that."

Beca smirked and just before she was gonna speak again, she heard the distinct sound of heels exiting the bathroom. Beca pushed herself away from the counter and stood behind the register.

"So what can I get you?"

"Cappuccino." Chloe replied with a subtle wink as Aubrey walked up beside her.

"Make that two, Becs." Aubrey fished in her purse for her wallet and Beca shook her head.

"No worries, Bree. I got it."

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "Bec, you paid for mine last time."

"Too late." Beca smiled cheekily before she started making the coffees.

"You're so annoying," Aubrey groaned, "Anyway, I have great news!"

Beca looked up from the cappuccino machine, "The economy is no longer in jeopardy?"

"Sadly, no," Aubrey laughed along with Chloe, "I," Aubrey dragged the syllable, "am getting promoted."

Beca smiled, "Dude, that's awesome!"

Aubrey grinned, "It's between me and some other person that I need to choose but, come on, we all know who's gonna get it." She pointed at herself and mouthed a, _me_.

"Look at you," Beca cooed, "being a big girl, or whatever." She passed them their finished drinks and let them choose a booth while she signaled for Samantha to cover for her for the time being.

When Beca arrived to the booth, Aubrey and Chloe were sitting across from each other which left Beca to quickly choose who to sit beside.

Beca cleared her throat and slid beside Chloe who bit back a smile. Aubrey remained oblivious to their silent interaction as she sipped her coffee.

"So, Chloe," Aubrey raised a suggestive eyebrow, "tell us about yourself."

Beca turned her head while Chloe put down her coffee.

"Not much to tell. I came here for a different scenery, try new things."

"Re-invent yourself?" Beca smiled knowingly.

Chloe bumped her leg against Beca's from under the table.

"Something like that." She smiled.

"Well you picked a great place for that," Aubrey said, "New York _is_ known for its scenery. You'll never be bored too."

"Not to mention the assholes that roam the train stations and streets." Beca added with a grin.

"You being one of them." Aubrey smirked. Beca smiled and shook her head. Aubrey turned back to Chloe who smiled at the brunette next to her. She was just about to ask another question when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She read the message and cursed under her breath.

"I gotta get going, " Aubrey announced, "Jesse just texted that Amy's at the precinct again."

Chloe raised her eyebrows at how casual Aubrey said it. Not to mention the word _again_.

Beca chuckled, "What she do?"

"She got involved with a fight in the bar and ended up punching the cop that came to break it up."

"Oh my god." Chloe chuckled lightly.

Aubrey nodded and sighed, "I'm not even surprised. I'll head over there to try and convince my dad to let her go."

"Your dad's a cop?" Chloe asked.

"Chief of police," Aubrey corrected, "I swear, half the time, the calls he gets is for them." She pointed at Beca, "Especially for her when we were in high school."

Beca pursed her lips and shrugged as Chloe giggled, imagining the small brunette trying to pry herself away from an officer.

"Well, Chloe it was nice bumping into you." Aubrey laughed, "Hopefully we meet again in a more non-painful manner."

"Definitely." Chloe smiled. She checked the time and frowned, "I should get going too. That apartment isn't going to decorate itself." Beca stood up from the booth and allowed Chloe to slide out of it.

"Bye, Hobbit." Aubrey ruffled her friends hair before she exited the shop.

Chloe reached over to grab a napkin before she reached inside Beca's apron pocket for the pen that was sticking out. "So, you're a delinquent?" She teased.

Beca smiled and rolled her eyes, "You see. Embarrassing stories."

"At least your life is interesting." Chloe said while she began to write something on the napkin.

"How about yours?" Beca asked.

Chloe looked over at her and handed her the napkin.

"Call me and find out." Chloe winked at the brunette before she made her way out the shop.

Beca looked down at the napkin and smiled at the phone number written in neat, girly hand writing.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for the encouraging reviews on this story. I have plans with this! So stay tuned for more. For those of you that read my other story Liquid Courage, I will be continuing it I just have a serious case of writers block. I've written some stuff but then I end up deleting half of it. Just need some inspiration! It will come though.**

 **In the mean time, tell me what you think of this story. I love reading reviews, they motivate me!**

 **See ya in the next chapter**


End file.
